The Broken Little Doll
by Akihiro Khione
Summary: Namaku Lumina. Aku adalah gadis cilik yang selalu memperdengarkan dentingan piano di sebuah villa di Forget-Me-Not-Valley. Walaupun aku selalu tersenyum mendengar kata-kata manis yang bertujuan untuk menyanjungku, seolah aku ini boneka ajaib. Semua itu membuatku muak. Tapi, seorang pemuda bau sapi membangunkan jiwa seorang gadis pada diriku ... [ONESHOT]


The Broken Little Doll

.

.

.

Harvest Moon A Wonderful Life SE

Credit to Natsume and Marvelous

For the characters

 **Warning (!): Quite Out of Character**

Hari ini, seperti biasa dentingan piano memenuhi ruang utama rumah paling besar dan mewah di Lembah Forget-Me-Not. Indah sekali kedengarannya. Jika kau bertanya pada orang-orang yang menyempatkan diri mendengar permainan jari bernada itu, atau sekedar lewat dan tak sengaja menyimak lagu yang dilantunkan, pasti, takkan ada yang menyangkal betawa indahnya alunan lagu yang dimainkan dengan piano tersebut.

Karena inilah mereka mengenalku.

Lumina.

Gadis cilik yatim piatu, cucu dari Bibi Romana yang tinggal di villa yang indah di desa tersebut, sang pemain piano yang diprediksikan akan termahsyur seperti sang ibu dan nenek.

"Betapa menyenangkannya menjadi Lumina!"

Hmm?

"Gadis kaya yang ramah dan murah senyum,"

…Hmm.

"Kelak dia pasti akan menjadi pianis yang paling handal!"

…

Seolah aku adalah sebuah teladan.

Memang, di desa luas nan sepi ini, tak ada lagi gadis belia yang bisa disanjung-sanjung masa depannya. Aku berusaha tak keberatan saat pujian-pujian seperti itu dilayangkan kepadaku.

Hari ini, Bibi Nina (aku jadi memanggil semua orang sepuh dengan panggilan depan seperti ini gara-gara Bibi Romana) melontarkan sanjungan lain saat berkunjung ke villa. Aku tersenyum , mengucapkan terima kasih, mengatakan betapa senangnya aku akan pujiannya. Bibi Romana yang saat itu sedang berada di dekatku menghampiri kami, menjelaskan betapa bangganya ia mempunyai cucu sepertiku, betapa aku mirip dengannya dan putrinya, tapi lagi-lagi menyuratkan bahwa permainanku seharusnya lebih baik lagi dari yang sekarang ini.

Sebastian pun sama saja seperti Bibi Romana.

Pada tiap kesempatan, _butler_ keluarga kami ini pun selalu berusaha memotivasiku. Mungkin, yang ia dan orang lain dengar memang benar memberi motivasi, dorongan. Tapi, sesungguhnya, ia malah memberiku dorongan untuk terjun ke sebuah lubang dimana aku semakin baik bermain baik, baik, dan baik memainkan piano dan juga membatku semakin jenuh, jenuh, dan jenuh akan piano serta tetek bengeknya.

Pernahkah mereka menyadari sebuah perlawanan, yang kupendam baik-baik di antara mata, hati, dan pikiran?

"Ah, Lumina pasti amat sangat menyukai, bahkan mencintai permainan musikalnya!"

Sejujurnya, kalimat itu adalah sebuah kebalikan dari apa yang tersimpan di dalam jiwaku.

Aku membenci piano!

Aku benci betapa banyak waktu yang kuhabiskan untuk mempelajari partitur musik!

Aku benci betapa Bibi Romana terlalu antusias mengajariku sesuatu yang katanya diwariskan darinya dan ibuku!

Aku benci betapa Sebastian menyiapkan susu untukku dan mengingatkan untuk terus meningkatkan permainanku!

Aku benci betapa para penduduk desa melayangkan sanjungan-sanjungan yang merasa rasa pasti akan bisa mengangkatku!

Aku benci mengingat almarhumah ibuku dan kepiawaiannya yang mereka harapkan akan turun kepadaku!

Aku benci!

Aku benci menjadi boneka semua orang!

Boneka yang dapat melantunkan setiap melodi yang riang, sedih, maupun penuh amarah, tanpa tahu emosi yang tersembunyi dibalik lagu-lagu tersebut. Boneka yang terus bermain, semakin bagus dan bagus setiap saatnya, hingga akhirnya ia rusak dan didepak semua orang saat ia bukan boneka pemain piano yang menghaturkan semua nada yang mereka senangi lagi.

.

.

.

Mungkin, aku boneka paling aneh yang pernah ada di muka bumi ini. Atau mungkin memang sebenarnya semua boneka seperti ini, hanya saja aku tidak menyadarinya. Aku terus bermain tanpa melontarkan sebuah protes pun dengan sumpah serapah yang menggebu di hatiku. Terus bermain dengan perasaan palsu seperti ini, hingga dia datang …

Saat pertama kali ia datang, aku bersikap agak dingin padanya. _Orang ini datang untuk melontarkan kalimat sanjungan basi lagi._ Maka, saat ia bercakap-cakap dengan Bibi Romana dan Sebastian, dengan acuh tak acuh, aku terus memakukan pandanganku kepada kertas partitur yang baru kupelajari dua hari yang lalu.

Tak lama, kudengar derap langkah kaki yang semakin tak terdengar. Bagus, mereka sudah kembali kepada kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Berpikir seperti itu, aku berhenti menginjak pedal piano dan menurunkan jariku dari tuts.

"Oh, sayang sekali,"

Aku terlonjak mendengar suara itu. Orang itu menatap serius padaku dengan agak sedikit kecewa, dengan kucingku yang mengeong protes di tangannya.

"Ya … begitulah," jawabku sambil melirik kucing yang masih ada di pangkuannya. "Dan, kau tahu? Kucing di rumah ini tidak begitu suka kaubawa-bawa seperti itu.

Pemuda itu menatap si kucing, lalu melepaskannya sambil menggumamkan maaf. Aku memperhatikannya saat ia menepuk-nepukkan tangannya ke kedua sisi celananya. Pemuda itu tampaknya menyadari tatapan ketidakfamiliaranku padanya.

"Ah, sepertinya aku belum memperkenalkan diri padamu," ia mengulurkan tangan kanannya. "Aku Mark. Putra dari kerabat Takakura. Aku baru pindah ke sini untuk mengurus peternakan dekat Spring! Salam kenal!"

Aku menjabat tangannya dengan pelan, "…Lumina."

Dia masih menyeringai dengan senyuman ramahnya. Biasanya, aku merasa biasa saja dengan senyuman. Aku suka senyuman Rock. Tapi, entah mengapa, saat aku melihat senyuman orang ini, aku merasa dorongan untuk membuka diriku padanya.

Aku baru saja hendak mengatakan beberapa patah kata saat ia tiba-tiba tersengat seperti teringat sesuatu. Dengan tatapan bersalah ia berkata padaku.

"Duh. Aku baru ingat, aku belum memandikan sapiku. Aaaah … padahal aku ingin santai, nih," ekspresinya benar-benar tak dapat memungkiri bahwa ia benar-benar ingin bersantai. Aku menantinya untuk membuka pintu dan melangkah keluar. Tapi, ia malah membuka ranselnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah batu berwarna biru pucat berkilauan.

"Aku baru pertama kali mendapatkan ini setelah beberapa kali menambang. Sebagai permintaan maaf karena memotong pertemuan, kuharap kau mau menerima ini. Yah … sebagai tanda perkenalanku juga, sih. Hehe," Mark meletakkan bongkahan batu berharga itu di tanganku. Ia menatapku dengan mata cokelatnya yang ramah. Lalu menghilang dari balik pintu sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Setelah sekian lama Mark pergi, aku akhirnya menelaah batu yang ia berikan. _Moon ore_. Aku baru menyadari betapa aku ingin memilikinya. Aku selalu berusaha untuk mendapatkan batu itu dari Van, pedagang keliling yang terkadang singgah disini. Tapi sayang, tak pernah aku berkesempatan untuk memiliki batu cantik idamanku itu. Dan kini, seorang pemuda tukang ternak yang nyaris tidak kukenal memberikannya padaku.

.

.

.

Hari ini, Mark datang lagi. Tepat di tengah-tengah permainan pianoku. Sepertinya ini akan menjadi rutinitas. Mark akan menjadi salah satu orang yang pasti akan melirik permainanku dan kemudian memujinya. Itula yang aku pikirkan ketika ia datang hampir setiap hari ke villa ini. Tapi, yang ia datangkan bukan rasa bosan yang hampa, melainkan sebuah rasa penasaran yang menghangat. Dia selalu datang saat aku bermain piano, tanpa pernah mengucapkan komentarnya terhadap permainan musikku.

.

.

.

Ia datang lagi.

Selalu datang, jika boleh kukatakan. Ia bercakap-cakap dengan semua orang di rumah besar ini, tak terkecuali denganku. Lambat laun, aku mulai menaruh sebuah perasaan padanya. Perasaan yang ada andaikan aku mempunyai seorang saudara lelaki. Aku merasa betapa keberatannya diriku ketika ia menyatakan bahwa ia harus pulang untuk mengurus peternakannya. Bunga dan hadiah lain yang ia hadiahkan padaku mampu menghapus kekecewaan akan kepergian sementaranya. Tapi, tidak sekuat kehadirannya.

.

.

.

"Mengapa kau tak pernah mengatakan sesuatu mengenai permainan pianoku, Mark?" suatu saat aku bertanya begitu padanya. Kami sedang menikmati senja di pekarangan rumah. Agak lama ia menjawab, sampai Bibi Romana dan Sebastian menghampiri Dokter Hardy yang datang untuk memberi sedikit nasihat.

Mark memberiku sebuah tatapan lembut.

"Aku menikmati keindahan dengan jiwa dan hatiku. Sepenuhnya. Aku tak merasa perlu mengungkapkan betapa indahnya sesuatu itu dengan lisan. Lisan tak pernah lebih tulus dari hati. Begitupun alunan lagu yang kaumainkan, Lumina. Itu adalah keindahan yang murni, yang kuapresiasi dengan cara termurni pula."

Dan sejak saat itu, aku tak berani membalas tatapannya. Bukan karena kecewa, tapi aku tak mau membiarkannya melihat rona merah yang bersemu di pipiku. Saat semua orang termasuk dia pergi, aku masih terdiam di pekarangan. Memikirkan. Oh, bukan. Merasakan sebuah gelora indah dan sesak di dadaku, yang tak pernah aku rasakan sebelum ini. Malam itu, sejak malam itu, aku bukan lagi sebuah boneka, melainkan seorang gadis yang dapat menyalurkan perasaannya dalam tiap lagu yang ia bawakan dengan pianonya.

.

.

.

Kuputuskan takkan membiarkan siapapun tahu. Biarlah kupendam sendiri saja. Tapi, dasar orang tua, mereka dapat mengendus pengalaman yang pernah mereka rasakan sewaktu masih muda dulu. Bibi Romana dan Sebastian tahu akan hal ini. Mereka merasa senang dan sedikit khawatir juga. Biasanya, aku agak suram jika berbicara dengan mereka. Tapi, kali ini rasanya aku dapat merasakan kehangatan dari orang yang satu garis keturunan denganmu.

.

.

.

Hari ini, Mark berkata akan berkunjung ke villa lagi. Oh! Betapa senang dan gelisahnya hati ini. Dengan sedikit berlari, aku menuju pintu depan saat kudengar pintu diketuk. Kudengar suara pintu dibuka, lalu disusul suara Bibi Romana yang menyambut sang tamu. Aku bersemangat sekali untuk menemuinya.

Saat itu pula aku bahagia, saat itu pula aku hancur.

Kurasakan diriku tertegun melihat Mark. Dan Celia. Mark tampak bahagia dan mau tak mau aku pun merasa bahagia, berusaha berpikiran positif, yang langsung luruh seketika ketika kulihat Celia berbinar-binar memegang _blue feather_.

"Selamat untuk kalian berdua …"ujar Bibi Romana. Dia melihatku yang terdiam di belakang agak jauh darinya. "Oh, Lumina. Akan ada yang berbahagia lagi di desa ini! Ayo sambut calon pengantin Mark dan Celia ini!"

Bibirku berusaha meengkung dan mengucapkan kata yang seharusnya mereka dengar. Tak terasa, bulir-bulir hangat mulai menuruni pipiku hingga aku tak sadar air mataku menderas saat aku berlari dari tempat itu.

"Lumina!"

Mark berseru memanggil namaku. Suaranya sarat akan kecemasan. Tapi bukan itu emosi yang ingin kudengar dari suaranya. Sayup-sayup kudengar kalimat-kalimat penenang dan yang lainnya, hingga tak ada satu suara pun yang kudengar.

.

.

.

Hari ini, Mark datang kembali. Aku senang, tapi segera teringat rasa pedih dan kecewa, yang semakin membesar ketika kulihat bayi mungil dipangkuannya. Ia sengaja datang untuk memperkenalkannya pada anggota villa. Aku menyambutnya dan menyapanya dengan kata-kata hangat, walaupun sebenarnya hati kecilku berteriak murka dengan cemburu yang amat dalam, memekikkan bahwa seharusnya yang pemuda itu gendong adalah anak kami. Buah hati Mark dan _aku_.

Kini, aku kembali menjadi boneka. Boneka yang terus bermain piano tanpa tahu maknanya secara emosional. Boneka dengan bagian dalam yang hancur. Tapi, ia tetap bermain dengan senyum, tanpa berharap ada seseorang yang tahu akan rasa sakitnya dan berusaha untuk menyembuhkan lukanya yang sudah terlalu parah.


End file.
